No llores por mi
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Junato.. que más puedo decir ^^. Sucede antes de la línea de tiempo de mi fic Trapecista.


**No Llores Por Mi  
  
Hay una cosa que te tengo que decir  
Mientras estabas lejos  
Otra estuvo aquí  
  
**

-- "Antes de decirte nada..... quiero pedirte que... por favor, no vayas a llorar....."

-- "¿Po...por qué tendría que llorar?"

La miré fijamente, mientras veía sus ojos como fuego mirarme largamente. 

Era una fría tarde de otoño, y acababa de regresar del Digimundo, luego de dos meses de no haberla visto, de haberla extrañado. 

Mientras veía sus ojos rojizos, de golpe recordé todas esas interminables noches en que podía perderme en ellos, ver mi imagen reflejada en sus ojos, y saber que sólo había lugar para mi en su alma, en su mente, en su corazón..... saber que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre que me viera en ellos, todo estaría bien. 

Kami... ¿cómo es posible que todo eso haya cambiado en tan sólo dos meses?

No era su culpa... ella me amaba... me había sido fiel ante todo. 

¿Cómo decirle que ya no la amaba? ¿cómo decirle que me había enamorado de otra persona..... de alguien que nunca imagine poder llegar a amar?

Por ella había arriesgado todo... sé que ella también. Los dos arriesgamos a nuestro mejor amigo... y ahora, lastimaría a dos de las personas que más amaba.

-- "Mientras estuviste en el Digimundo....."

-- "¿Qué pasa Yama-chan? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"

-- "Mientras estabas lejos.... otra estuvo aquí....."

**Todo paso tan rápido  
Que ni cuenta me di  
Que caí en sus brazos  
Y de ahí no me fui  
  
**

Su silencio fue su única respuesta. Abrió los ojos mucho, y luego movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, como tratando de negar la realidad, viéndose más lastimada que nunca.

Dos meses.... ¿quien podría decir, que en tan poco tiempo, tantas cosas podrían cambiar?

Se suponía que en sólo dos meses nos casaríamos. Todo estaba listo... incluso había conseguido que Taichi aceptara ser mi padrino. Todo debía de haber sido perfecto.....

No puedo explicar como fue que teniéndola a ella, todo lo que busqué y deseé por siempre..... me hubiese podido enamorar de otra persona.... más teniendo en cuenta que yo la había alejado sin prestarle atención.

Se levantó del sofá donde la había sentado. Nuestro departamento..... se acercó a la ventana, mientras nubes negras empezaban a llenar el cielo. Pude notar que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.....

Quería suplicar su perdón... nunca había querido lastimarla..... menos de esta forma......

-- "¿Quién es?"

-- "Sora-chan....."

-- "Por favor Yamato-san. Quiero saber quién es ella."

Me dolió en el alma que hubiese vuelto a tratarme así. Era mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Y ahora ella estaba tan herida. Tan lastimada. Pero no le podía mentir.

-- "Es... Jun."

Un rayo surcó los cielos negros en ese momento, y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Si. Era algo raro. Durante mucho tiempo cuando jóvenes escapé de Jun, tratando de alejarme de ella. Pero..... la vida da demasiadas vueltas. Nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar. Me fijé en algo de ella que nunca antes había visto..... tal vez lo sola que se sintió siempre, su dolor por haber perdido a su mejor amigo..... su decepción por no ser bien comprendida. Algo en su historia me llamó, tenía tantas cosas similares a mi. Sólo que ella siempre trataba de ver todo con una sonrisa. 

Me contó su pasado. Cómo había estado enamorada del hermano de Ken. Cómo sufrió cuando murió. No supe como, empezamos  vernos más y más. 

Hasta que un día nos besamos. 

No sólo estaba traicionando a mi prometida..... sino que algo dentro de mi se movió, cobró vida, como nunca antes.

Luego de eso.... nos besamos otra vez.....

Hasta que un día caí en sus brazos y aunque me avergüence admitirlo..... de ahí no me fui.

-- "¿La... la amas?"

**  
No te puedo mentir  
La quiero demasiado  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
Y con estas palabras   
Yo me voy de aquí   
  
**

-- "Sora-chan..... yo....."

-- "Por favor Yamato-san. Si no la amas... tal vez pueda.... pero si la amas...."

-- "No puedo mentirte Sora-chan...."

Ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos, pero no lloró. Estaba tratando de hacerse la fuerte, tratar de no romperse frente a mi. Me acerque a ella y la abracé. Pude sentir como me abrazaba, y cómo escondía su rostro en mi chamarra.

-- "Sora-chan... en verdad lo siento. Nunca quise que esto pasará..."

-- "¿Fue... fue mi culpa Yama-chan?"

-- "No... fui yo... no sé como es que te pude dejar de querer, pero... es la verdad."

Te alejaste de mi. Pude ver que había algunas lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas. Observó todo el apartamento, lentamente, mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su hermoso rostro. Con una voz muy suave, como rota, volvió a hablar.

-- "Yo que.... yo que pensé que habías ido a buscarme porque... me habías extrañado tanto como yo...."

-- "Sora-chan...."

-- "Pensé que seguramente..... hoy saldríamos a cenar... o que tu tendrías una romántica cena preparada en el apartamento. Ja... creo que no pude haber estado más equivocada...."

Lentamente, una y otra lágrima empezaron a caer de sus ojos, haciéndome sentir más miserable que nunca.

Odiaba verla llorar... y más por mi culpa.

No llores por mi.  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir  
No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz

-- "Sora-chan, por favor... ¡no llores!"

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente. Limpié las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer... algo para que no sufriera tanto.

Sora... si no hubiese amado tanto a Jun, hubiese hecho lo posible para que me perdonara. Para que olvidara mi infidelidad. Pero... no podía mentirle, no podía, ni sería justo. Le haría daño a ella. Daño a mi ..... y también lastimaría a Jun.

-- "Sora-chan... por favor, no llores por mi..... permite que nuestra relación termine bien....."

Volvió a limpiar las nuevas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas nacaradas. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos. Besé su frente, y retiré algunos de sus cabellos rojizos de su rostro. Era tan hermosa..... cualquiera pensaría que estaba ciego o loco..... y sabía que Taichi consideraría que estaba tres cosas. Ciego. Loco. Muerto. 

Cuando se enterara que había hecho llorar a Sora...... me diría que también había roto mi promesa con él. Podía pelear con él todo lo que quisiera. Pero había tres cosas sagradas para él: Su familia. Sus amigos. Su corazón. Y, ¿adivinen que?. Sora formaba parte de los tres.

-- "Sora-chan. Encontrarás a alguien más... alguien que logrará que estos momentos dejen de ser tan dolorosos. Alguien que te hará muy feliz. Más feliz que nadie. Y toda esa felicidad y ese amor te los merecerás, porque eres la chica más linda y cariñosa del mundo."

Sonrió levemente luego de eso, más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-- "Sora-chan... no llores por mi, por favor..... no quiero verte triste. Estoy rompiendo mi promesa con alguien a quien le tengo mucho aprecio.... Tu verdadera felicidad, está frente a tus ojos, sólo debes de poner atención, y la descubrirás."

**  
 No te puedo mentir  
La quiero demasiado  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
Y con estas palabras  
Yo me voy de aquí**

-- "Sora-chan. Puedes quedarte con el departamento, yo me iré...."

-- "No Yamato-san.... es tu departamento.... yo.... no quiero estar aquí....."

Entonces, me besó suavemente en los labios. No le negué el beso, pues sabía era su forma de despedirse de mi. Cuando nos separamos, se quedó unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, y en silencio. Luego De eso, se acercó hacia el sofá donde había dejado su chamarra. Se la puso rápidamente, antes de voltearme a ver.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

-- "Yama-chan... te deseo lo mejor en esta vida. Que seas sumamente feliz, ya sea con Jun-san o con quien sea. Que tu vida este llena de amor."

-- "Gracias Sora-chan. Te deseo lo mismo."

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos momentos. Hasta que separó nuestras manos, alejándose de mi. Se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió. Me quedé viéndola por unos momentos, antes de que volviera a escuchar su voz.

-- "Ja ne Yamato-san. Gracias por todo. Adiós."

Luego de eso, salió corriendo del apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta.

  
Entonces, supe bien que nunca me volvería a encontrar reflejado en sus ojos.

**  
No llores por mi  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir  
No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz**

Observé por unos minutos por la ventana, mientras la veía llegar. Estaba empezando a llover, y no llevaba sombrilla... pero entonces entraste tú. Mi cielo, mi luz, mi todo. Entraste con una sonrisa, hasta que viste como estaba.

-- "Yama-chan, ¿que pasa?"

-- "Sora-san... regresó hoy."

-- "¡Kami-sama! ¿Era ella la que salió corriendo? No la reconocí."

Te acercaste a mi rápidamente, dejando las compras en el sofá. Me observaste largamente, hasta que pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla. Tenías la mano fría. La cubrí con la mía mientras me inclinaba hacia ella.

-- "Y tú, ¿estás bien?"

-- "Si..... siento tanto haberla lastimado... es sólo eso."

A pesar de que no me volvería a encontrar en sus ojos, supe que ahora podría hacerlo. Podría perderme en tus ojos, verme reflejado en ellos, saber que con sólo verlos, todo en mi vida estaría bien, sería correcto.... saber que en mi alma, en mi mente y en mi corazón, sólo había lugar para ti.

-- "Ai shiteru Jun-chan"

-- "¿Honto?"

-- "Hai."

Con una sonrisa, me besaste suavemente. Mantuvimos nuestras frentes pegadas, con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que volví a escuchar tu suave voz.

-- "Ai shiteru Yama-chan."

**  
 No llores por mi  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
**

Y tuve razón, después de todo. Sora si encontró el amor nuevamente. Y a brazos de Taichi. Me alegré mucho por los dos –aunque aun así, Taichi me golpeó por haber hecho sufrir a Sora-. Sora pudo perdonarme. Y con el tiempo volvimos a ser buenos amigos. Incluso fui padrino en su boda. Y ahora, ellos, hace un año, tienen una hermosa hija llamada Kokoro.

Y tu y yo...... nos casamos hace tiempo. Serán seis años este otoño. Tenemos un hijo pequeño, de apenas tres años llamado Aki, quien dices es idéntico a mi –lo único que le encuentro de parecido son los ojos azules-. No podría ser más feliz ahora.

Entras suavemente por la puerta, sonriendo cuando vez que Aki se quedó dormido a mi lado en el sofá.

-- "Hola Yama-koi... ¿se quedó dormido hace mucho?"

-- "Hace como una hora. ¿Qué te demoró tanto?"

-- "Quise esperar por los resultados."

-- "¿Qué dijo el médico?"

Me levanto poniendo una cobija sobre Aki para que no sienta mi ausencia, y me acercó a ti. Te abrazo suavemente mientras te beso en los labios. Me encanta tu aroma.

-- "Me fue bien. De hecho, me fue muy bien."

-- "Si, ¿por?"

-- "Dijo que podíamos empezar a buscar un nombre..... y creo que Akeru sonará bien para una niña, ¿ne?"

-- "Go...gomen ne, ¿podrías repetir lo último que dijiste?"

-- "Que Akeru es un lindo nombre para una niña. Akeru Ishida suena lindo, ¿ne?. Ahora que si no te gusta Akeru, también esta Umiko Ishida, o Nami también es un nombre bonito.... Nami Ishida suena tierno, ¿no crees?"

-- "Si, son nombres preciosos, pero... me refería a eso de que... ¿cómo que podemos empezar a buscar nombre?"

-- "Ahhh, eso..... –dices con una sonrisa, como si yo no supiera que has estado bromeando conmigo todo el tiempo- ¡el doctor dice que tengo tres meses de embarazo!"

Te abrazo fuertemente, mientras damos vueltas en el aire.

Nunca pensé ser tan feliz. Y me alegra, Sora-chan... que no hayas llorado por mi.

**  
No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡TA-TAAAAAN! ¡¡Mi primer Junato!!  ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan como pareja! –además, que deja a Sora libre para Tai ^^- espero que les haya gustado mi fic.

Eto.... bueno, que más. Esto vendría a suceder antes de mi fic TRAPECISTA. No es necesario que lo hayan leído antes para entender este fic ni mucho menos. Sólo espero que les haya gustado ^^ :p Aunque si van a leer Trapecista, no me molestaría –okay, okay, le hago publicidad a mis fics, ¿y?-

^^ Espero les haya gustado esta historia..., ya la tenía pensada, pero fue hasta hoy que la pude terminar. Reviews onegai?

Cierto... veamos..... sobre las palabras en japonés.

Honto ni =  De verdad?

Kami, Kami-sama= Dios.

Hai: Si.

Ai shiteru = Te amo.

Ja ne = Hasta luego, pero sólo dicho por una chica.

Akeru = Atardecer.

Umiko = Mar pequeño, o menos literalmente, Niña del mar.

Nami = Lágrima.

Aki: Otoño.

Las diferentes maneras en que Sora estuvo llamando a Yamato... bueno, veamos. Lo puse así porque –chan es una terminación cariñosa. Cuando se enteró Sora de que Yamato estaba con Jun, se sintió traicionada, por lo que le empezó a decir Yamato-san, una manera más respetuosa, en lugar de Yama-chan. Luego, al final, cuando se está despidiendo, le dice "Yama-chan, te deseo, blablabla" y luego dice "Ja ne Yamato-san..." porque así esta terminando su relación. O al menos esperó estar bien ^^UUU lo poco que sé de japonés es por los fics que he leído. Si tengo algún error, no duden en decírmelo.

Sigh... la canción es de Enrique Iglesias. Digimon es de Toei. Los personajes aquí utilizados son de sus respectivos dueños. Sólo Aki es mi personaje.

Para comentarios de cualquier tipo, mi mail es hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com, hechicera_kali_céfiro@yahoo.com, o kali@ascot-sama.zzn.com


End file.
